Of Songs and Heroes
by Death summoner
Summary: Not all men are born equal, that is what Izuku learned at a young age but he more importantly learned that with any great power there is a price, a curse you could say in his case. Izuku has a quirk one that easily rivals All Might's but to use its full strength it has a cost one that he doesn't want to pay but he already has see. Ships undecided and
1. Crotchet

**Hi there everyone so, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction and I had the Idea myself for a while of Izuku having a quirk like this (no spoilers as to what it is you just have to read to find out) and what would happen when it manifested I hope this goes well but as I said this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please review and tell me honestly what you think about it and if you have any criticisms please tell me how you think I could fix the problem. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

"Normal talk"

"**Loud booming talk"**

"_**Thoughts being shouted"**_

"_Normal thoughts"_

Not all men are born equal, that is what Izuku learned at a young age but he more importantly learned that with any great power there is a price, a curse you could say in his case. Izuku was hyped for his quirk to manifest, the doctors told him that his quirk would be part emitter so he knows his single audio jack receiver earlobe wasn't all there was to it. He had just gotten home and his best friend had manifested their quirk, explosion, the ability to fire off explosion from his palms at will there were so many applications for his quirk he would surely become one of the best heroes there is, only second to All Might the unsurmountable, the unbeatable, the man who can win any fight with a smile. Izuku was going to listen to some music from his father's MP3 player and think about what his quirk might be ,the ancient device was incompatible with any speakers these days but Izuku had found out that the auxiliary cable for it was able to work with his earlobe and allowed him to listen to any song as loud or quiet as he wanted without damaging his hearing so when he had found out the songs were so much better than the quirk made songs of today he would only listen to songs from the Pre-quirk era when there was so much creativity with song making in his opinion. He connected to the MP3 player and decided to listen to a favourite song of his, Unstoppable by the band The Score, and then he lost consciousness and his body was surrounded by lights swirling and pulsing, when they stopped what stood in his place was a full grown man dressed in a full body suit with amour padding the man's eyes were a neon green as was his hair and on his left hand wrist was a watch that had a touchscreen interface showing the MP3 player screen the first thing the man did was activate the constant replay button for one song the man opened the window to Izuku's room and leapt out into the night.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Hosu

BOOM!

Vlad King was thrown to the side of the street by the Villains bomb that had popped out of his hands, Vlad was extremely beaten up his suit in tatters but the hero got back up and charged back in throwing a spear of blood at the villain but this fiend was just too fast for Vlad and was almost certainly going to get him killed if backup didn't arrive in time and that was seeming unlikely with how many other villains were attacking around the city. He believed that this was one of the organised underworlds last desperate attempt to keep their power by attacking an entire city to destroy it before the symbol of peace could show up and for a desperate attempt they were doing excellently having badly injured Loads of pros and cutting off all communications outside the city. He was just thankful they didn't have a nuke or enough explosive to blow the city sky high.

He jumped up to dodge a bomb thrown low from what he could see the bomb villain needed to wait a minute between making bombs and they blew up from any level of force exerted on them so it was a matter of being far from the bombs landing points. He rushed the villain hoping to knock him out before he could throw another bomb but, then he noticed it the villain had a submachine gun under his cloak and he was raising it up to Vlad's face.

"_So this is it this is where I die then if I'm going to die I'll take him with me so no-one else has to die at his hands."_ Where his last thoughts before the green stripe punched the bullets back into the gun, wait, what! Vlad looked at the man who had just shown up and knocked out the villain by using the man's bullets to blow up his gun and knock him out cold, the man looked at him and picked the man up and ran to the nearest hospital put him down on an empty stretcher and ran off into the chaos of the city and back dropping off other heroes and villains that were knocked out and tied up. In five minutes the entire city was silent and the last villain was at the hospital everyone was too dumbstruck at the man's efficiency that they were all still outside the hospital when he got back.

Crack!

A massive hulking man about twice the size of All Might landed and stared at the Green haired man. **"So you're the reason we were all taken out so fast, well don't expect me to be as easy I can go toe to toe with All Might so I suggest you run before I splatter you all over the street in one punch!" **As the large man walked forward all the mysterious man did was stare at him and put up his fist with a smirk on his face, this clearly pissed off the man so much that he just straight up charged at him and punched him the sheer air force from the punch destroyed four buildings behind the green saviour. Everyone was frozen in fear this man could probably go toe to toe with All Might and they had so much fear for the poor soul who had stopped the punch with his face and **break the guys arm with it! The guys arm was completely dishevelled** and bleeding the green guy reached up and flicked the guy on the nose and the man was sent 5 meters back and was unconscious. Vlad didn't know who this man was but when he next met him he would personally thank him for saving all of their lives but the guy had run off after binding the man so he couldn't move.

"Well then I guess you might be a vigilante with how you avoided looking at any of us and ran off you green god like neon sign." Were Vlad's last words before he fainted.


	2. Echo

Chapter 2 Echo

**Hi there everyone I'm here with another chapter sorry that the last one was so short I was just excited to share the story I had but looking back I should have made it longer. Anyway this chapter is longer and you will be getting an explanation of what Izuku's quirk did if you haven't already guessed it yet.**

"Normal talk"

"**Loud booming talk"**

"Huh, what, why did the song just stop?" Izuku asked himself when he regained consciousness.

"Izuku honey come downstairs there was a new vigilante that showed up in Hosu just like that Stendhal guy don't you want to see if you can beat your father at guessing their quirk?" called his mother from downstairs.

"Wait two seconds Mom I need to beat dad after he guessed a blood related quirk for Stendhal!" He called back down as he dashed to put down the MP3 player.

There he was, the vigilante I mean not Izuku, there he was with his neon green messy hair and those diamond shaped freckles? Wait didn't his mum say that they were a unique trait from dad's side, was this guy like my uncle or something? No there was no way he was related to such a powerful vigilante that would be like saying that Kaachan wasn't getting hot headed since he got his quirk. "Well mum whatever quirk he has it isn't a simple enhancer otherwise he would have gone flying from that punch looking at his size which means he probably has some sort of a shock absorption or re distributer quirk that or he is the most powerful telekinesis quirk there is but can only use it to enhance his body." Mumbles Izuku as he looks at the footage being displayed

"well your father texted saying that he thinks the guy has a quirk allowing him to reflect any strength physical attack so let's see what the police have to say." Replies his mum with a chuckle.

"…And here is the statement of the detective who was put on the case of the vigilante who has been dubbed 'neon star' by multiple witnesses, detective Naomasa Tsukauchi." Finished the reporter, the screen cuts to a scene of the detective walking into the precinct.

"Well it would seem that despite this vigilante not wearing a mask there is no apparent record of a person who looks like this with a quirk that could enable them to do these feats meaning that either they have an ally with a quirk to alter their appearance or they were never registered into the system of the Japanese government either way we have no current way of identifying the vigilante however considering what was found at the scenes he showed up at tonight this quirk isn't telekinetic or physical enhancement." Says the detective with a calm face" however beyond that we can't tell what quirk this new vigilante is using."

"Well that crosses out one of my guesses but it seems that the police haven't worked out his quirk that's quite odd especially when he was quite openly showing who he was to everyone." Izuku says with a slightly depressed tone.

"I think that just means you and your father will put more at stake with your guesses but I will say he looked like an older version of you quite strangely." Inko Midoriya muses offhandedly "But you're too young to be him."

"I thought he was some long lost uncle mum." Izuku replies innocently. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

A week later 

Izuku was about to go to sleep, his quirk hadn't shown up yet and he was starting to wonder if it would ever show up. He put on his pyjamas and put down his dad's MP3. Then he noticed a green glow coming from his earlobe he stares at it in curiosity and tries to touch it when, suddenly, a flash of green light comes from the middle of his room and, standing there, is The Neon Star the most bold and easy to find vigilante that the police are unable to catch, identify or talk to, and he was standing there like he was a kid caught stealing from the candy jar.

"Wait I can explain this just don't scream." The Neon Star asks in an almost frantic tone.

"What is your Quirk, answer that and I won't scream for my mom." Izuku says with an almost sinister grin on his face thinking that he can find out what one of the strongest quirks in history is.

"Well that's the thing I am the result of a quirk I am the manifestation of the quirk's first activation but from what I can tell the quirk that made me completely from scratch is a quirk that can manifest things based on the lyrics of a song that the user is listening to." The Neon **Star **replies with haste. "Oh and I think that quirk is yours as you've dragged me into your bedroom for the Third time since I manifested, The first 2 times were when you were unconscious, so, that answer your questions kid."

Huh! What? What does he mean by that there's no way my quirk made him I mean sentient quirks are a thing but the quirk stays physically connected to the user and they definitely can't travel to another city when they are first manifested? There's no way, he's got to be lying, right! Izuku is hyperventilating at this point at the revelation that the most powerful quirk to show up since All Might's debut was in fact his and it was being a vigilante that couldn't ever be caught because he could quite literally teleport it from anywhere to himself and probably from what he was saying make him vanish without a trace until needed.

"Wait but I'm not listening to any music right now how are you manifested?" Izuku asks inquisitively.

"Ah yeah about that I can currently manifest on my own so I don't need to get you to listen to music to come out but that now means I have more time to work as a vigilante so thanks for that, any way I won't tell anyone about you but if you want I can meet you at uh Dagobah beach if you want to work out how to use your quirk without summoning me or someone entirely new, though I wouldn't mind someone to join me." The Neon Star says with a guilty look on his face. "Anyway I need to go I want to give myself a name Instead of being called a neon star and I have a good way of doing so seeming as someone wants to help get me shown on all of Japan's TVs and if you want to watch me just look at a TV screen at noon tomorrow goodbye."

And just like that he dashed out of the open window in Izuku's room and ran off into the night as a green star in the distance, one that just blew up, great he clearly doesn't understand what he is doing. Well I guess I could teach him some stuff on how not to get very hero in the country angry at him for overdoing his attacks with things nearby for him to break.

The next day at home at Noon

"Mom can I check the hero news network on the TV please I want to see if I've missed anyone's debut" Izuku asks his mom with genuine curiosity inside himself about what Neon Star meant last night before he left.

"Sure honey let me just…" His mother starts.

"Testing, testing, dude are you sure this is working the screen to my left shows nothing, oh never mind we are live across Japan time for my big speech." Starts The Neon Star as he grins at the screen. "Ok hi Japan don't worry a new friend I recently met has decided to help me tell this thing I've been wanting to get off of my chest to all of Japan by hacking all TV broadcasts in Japan. So first things first, I don't like the name you've all given me so if possible could you call me Hiniku because I don't want to take things all that seriously, unless you want to harm my Gurīnkuriētā (AN literally the google translation for green creator), anyway so what were you guys saying earlier about wanting to send your own message." Crack! They just dropped a massive block of concrete on him how is he not dead from the other guy. Boom! Oh he just broke out without a scratch, he just didn't move. Ok he doesn't have any common sense outside of a fight. And the TV just cut off from the feed.

The next day at Dagobah

As Izuku walks through this trash littered dump he has two things on his mind, one, he needs to teach Hiniku some common sense so he doesn't get caught by All Might going at Hiniku with a well thought out plan, and two, he needs to work out how not to make more people like Hiniku on accident because one of them is embarrassing enough when they are in front of a camera. "Ok Hiniku I came let's start first off with a few questions. First what were you thinking trusting them you need to be smarter about who you trust because if you're tricked into a fight with the actual All Might you could get caught and I don't want to be linked back to you and secondly how am I supposed to learn how to not create someone with a song?" Izuku rants when he spots Hiniku on top off a rusted truck.

"Firstly I am unable to feel pain and they have no leverage so even if they catch me they can't get your name out of me and secondly we just try playing the same song until you don't summon me and instead launch an attack then we will decide what kind of training is needed to improve you so you can be a hero while seeing what in the song has become true about me and all of that stuff.

At the end of the day

"Mom I found out my quirk I can shoot songs really big songs using Dad's MP3" Izuku shouts excitedly as he runs to his mum at the park.

"Well then you little bundle of fun let's check up at the quirk doctor and get your cool new quirk registered and then you can show off to Katsuki ok." She replies calmly.

"Ok mom, I can't wait to show Kaachan my cool quirk tomorrow." Izuku states while jumping around.

At the doctors

"Well I can confirm that this quirk of his can allow him to turn songs into weapons however he seems to only be able to turn the instruments none of the voices so I would say he can't use songs of the acapella style as they are purely made of voices but other than that I'd say he has a very powerful quirk Miss Midoriya so good day to you and remember you aren't allowed to use your quirk in public little one." The Quirk doctor tells them after running a few tests on Izuku.

"So Izuku lets go home so you can be well rested for tomorrow when you can show off to your classmates." Inko tells her son as they get up to leave.

"Uh huh mom will do." Izuku replies.

They drive home in peace and as Izuku goes to bed he looks out of his window with a hopeful look thinking that he won't need to even talk to Hiniku ever again till he's already a hero. Yeah right this isn't a TV show or one of those fanfictions you find online with how things are Hiniku is out of his life for good.;)

**So this chapter turned out to be about twice as long as the last one so merry Christmas even if this is a bit late and once again I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
